Lost Media Archive
Welcome to the Lost Media Wiki! This Wiki is a database detailing a history of lost media (audio or video, fiction or non-fiction). It's still in its early stages; as such, anyone can feel free to (and are encouraged to) contribute. Who knows, if we combine our efforts we might even uncover some of these highly sought-after rarities. Happy searching :) Collaborative Sources *'http://www.reddit.com/r/Lost_Films' - great source for lost media discussion. Notice Board *''ATTACK OF THE GIANT VULTURE HAS BEEN FOUND!!! (Added 23 Feb '13)'' Following the (rather unsuccessful) Paley Center screening, snowpeck over at MySpleen.org has uploaded a VHS rip of the ENTIRE First Ever Short Films by Short People Film Festival (including, of course, the infamous Attack of the Giant Vulture). HUGE amount of thanks to snowpeck, this is the best, most comprehensive copy we could have possibly hoped for, and we're incredibly grateful for the share. HUZZAH! *''ADULT SWIM HAVE RELEASED DEXTER'S RUDE REMOVAL!!! (Added 22 Jan '13)'' Huge thankyou to /co/, /r/Lost_Films, Pan-Pizza, the Twitter campaigners, the creators of the episode, and, most importantly, Adult Swim for finally unearthing this legendary video. You guys really came through for us, and we are incredibly grateful. UPDATE 10 Feb: Adult Swim have made the YouTube video private for some reason, and have also removed the streaming link from their site, but that hasn't stopped people spreading it around. *''Timothy Treadwell "Grizzly Man" Death Audio - UPDATE: 1:51 CLIP CONFIRMED FAKE'' (Added 10 Jan '13) Categories *Lost Cartoons *Lost TV *Lost Movies *Lost Videos of Real Incidents *Lost Audio *Miscellaneous Lost Media *Found Media Additions and Updates *'Attack of the Giant Vulture (Late 90s Nickelodeon short)' Added 30 Nov '12 23 FEB '13 *'The Merchant of Venice (Unreleased Orson Welles Film)' Added 21 Feb '13''' NEW' *'The Deep (Unreleased Orson Welles Film)' Added 20 Feb '13' NEW' *The Angry Beavers Finale "Bye Bye Beavers" (2001 Unaired Episode) Added 14 Feb '13 *The Other Side of the Wind (Unreleased Orson Welles Film) Added 12 Feb '13 *HORSE the Band "Ghost EP" (Limited Release 2008 EP) Added 10 Feb '13 *Russell Brand "Graham Norton Show" Spat (Recorded in 2012) Added 10 Feb '13 *Aron Ralston "Blue John Canyon Incident" Video Diary (Recorded in 2003) Added 10 Feb '13 *Shrek (Original Chris Farley Audio) Added 4 Feb '13 *Big Bug Man (Unreleased Animated Movie) Added 1 Feb '13 *Tony Clifton (Andy Kaufman) "Taxi" Incident (Unreleased Tony Danza Home Movie) Added 30 Jan '13 *Smokey is the Bandit Part 3 (Original Jackie Gleason Footage) Added 28 Jan '13 *Apt Pupil (Unfinished 1987 Stephen King Adaptation) Added 28 Jan '13 *Back to the Future (Eric Stoltz Footage) Added 27 Jan '13 *The Dictator (Unaired 1988 Sitcom) Added 27 Jan '13 *Commando Cus (1970's Short Films By Bob Gale) Added 27 Jan '13 *King Kong Appears in Edo (Lost 1938 Monster Movie) Added 27 Jan '13 *Life Without a Soul (Lost 1915 Silent Horror Film) Added 27 Jan '13 *Ace Ventura: Pet Detective Unreleased Cut Scenes (1994) Added 26 Jan '13 *The Dream of Hamish Mose (Unreleased 1969 Cameron Mitchell Film) Added 26 Jan '13 *Pokémon "It's New Year's Eve! Pocket Monsters Encore" (1997 Unaired Episode) Added 22 Jan '13 *Santo Gold's "Blood Circus" (1985 Rarely-Screened Sci-Fi Movie) Added 22 Jan '13 *Pokémon "Battle of the Quaking Island! Barboach VS Whiscash!!" (2004 Unaired Episode) Added 21 Jan '13 *Game in the Sand (Unreleased 1964 Short Film by Werner Herzog) Added 17 Jan '13 *Deftones Album "Eros" (Unfinished 2008 Album) Added 17 Jan '13 *Nickelodeon Studios Opening Day Celebration (Full 3 Hour 1990 Live Broadcast) Added 16 Jan '13 *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood (2007 Anime Movie) Added 16 Jan '13 *Unaired Monsignor Martinez Pilot (2000 Live-Action "King of the Hill" Spinoff) Added 14 Jan '13 *Sesame Street "Crack Master" short from Episode 979 (1977) Added 13 Jan '13 *The Day the Clown Cried (Unreleased 1972 Jerry Lewis Film) Added 11 Jan '13 *Black Angel (1979 short film by Roger Christian) Added 06 Jan '13 *Batman Fights Dracula (1967 Filipino Film) Added 08 Dec '12 *Canzo Empyrean (2008 Underground G.I. Joe Film) Added 08 Dec '12 *Ricardo "Bjork Stalker" Lopez Tapes (Full 18 Hours Recorded in 1996) Added 06 Dec '12 *Satan's Sphinx (Existence Unconfirmed) Added 06 Dec '12 *Thomas the Tank Engine Episode "The Missing Coach" (Unfinished 1986 Episode) Added 06 Dec '12 *Tim Burton's Hansel and Gretel (1982 Short Film) Added 03 Dec '12 *The Breakfast Club Cut Content (1984) Added 01 Dec '12 *Steve Irwin Death Video (Recorded in 2006) Added 01 Dec '12 *Mickey Mouse Works Episode "Minnie Takes Care of Pluto" (2000 English Dub) Added 01 Dec '12 *The 5 Hour Video (Existence Unconfirmed) Added 01 Dec '12 *Aqua Teen Hunger Force "Boston" (2008 Unaired Episode) Added 01 Dec '12 *Christine Chubbuck Suicide Video (Recorded in 1974) Added 01 Dec '12 *Dexter's Lab Episode "Rude Removal" (Unaired 1997 Episode) ''Added 01 Dec '12 *Ringu, "The Brussels Cut" (Existence Unconfirmed) Added 01 Dec '12 *Timothy Treadwell "Grizzly Man" Death Audio (Recorded in 2003) Added 30 Nov '12 *Groupie (Late 90s Short Film by Marilyn Manson) Added 30 Nov '12 *Sesame Street Episode "Snuffy's Parents get a Divorce" (Unaired 1992 Episode) Added 30 Nov '12 *The Armin Meiwes Tape (Recorded in 2001) Added 30 Nov '12 *Sesame Street Episode 847 aka The Wicked Witch of the West Episode (1976) Added 30 Nov '12 *Mickey Mouse in Vietnam (1969 Underground Anti-War Short) Added 30 Nov '12